


Beautiful Lie

by jenndubya



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Identity Issues, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was all just a beautiful lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie




End file.
